


Maybe It Was

by EnigmaOfShipwreckIsland



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23775508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnigmaOfShipwreckIsland/pseuds/EnigmaOfShipwreckIsland
Summary: Yuuri admires Victor early one morning.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Maybe It Was

Yuuri Katsuki awoke with a start. Though the nightmare he had quickly faded from his memory, the fear remained. Gripping the corner of his blanket tighter, he squeezed his eyes shut against the light that crept through the curtains. He knew that he still had a few hours before his alarm went off, but sleep refused to return. He needed his sleep though. Worlds was coming up soon, and then he needed to prepare for the next Grand Prix series. There were various photo shoots and interviews scattered through the rest of his calendar, planned around practice and his online master’s program.

A sudden squeeze around his chest brought him back to the bed. Rolling over, Yuuri was surprised to find his fiancé still there. It was rare for Victor Nikiforov to miss the sunrise. Rare for Yuuri to see him asleep. There was something about the sight. Maybe it was the sun shining on Victor’s silver hair, making it shine like the precious metal. Maybe it was the smoothness of the pale cheek that Yuuri gently traced with his fingers. Maybe it was his lips, the sleepy smile that appeared. Maybe it was Victor’s eyes as they fluttered open, his blue eyes sparkling like the water outside Hasetsu in the sunlight.

Maybe it was all of it that made Yuuri press his forehead against Victor’s and whisper “Vykhodi za menya.”

_Marry me._

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to _Lover_ by Taylor Swift and this happened.
> 
> Translation is from Google.


End file.
